Insulted
by Grabeels Girl
Summary: Gabriella insulted Ryan, and he felt bad, but Gabriella felt worse. PLZ read! Trust me you will luv it. I'm this close 2 promising! HSM 2 ROX that was somethin extra
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading!

"Surprise," it was Gabriella's birthday, so the whole school took part to make a surprise party.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are kidding me right, all this, for me!" she said surprised.

"Happy birthday, Gabriella," said Troy giving her a hug.

"You guys are amazing," she went to hug everyone in the school and didn't notice Ryan not there.

A while after the party, everyone was sitting down and Troy started telling her who organized what part in the party, "I planned it, Sharpay… well she… as you can see, stayed hours picking out her wardrobe, Ryan organized the decorations and pretty much made all of them and put them into place and bought the refreshments and, well, pretty much everything else and the others helped, a bit."

Everyone was looking around to see where Ryan was. He wasn't there, then from the door he came with a box with party items in his hands. "Here you go Sharpay," he said, putting the box in front of herm, "happy birthday Gabriella, hoped you liked the party." Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. "What?" he asked seeing all the people staring at him.

"I loved it and thank you, but why didn't you come?"

"Well Sharpay wanted me to get the party bags and so I did."

"Why do you do everything Sharpay tells you to do?"

"Because I want to."

"You're really weird Ryan, why can't you do something for yourself for once."

Ryan was insulted. Without saying a word he ran to his car.

"Ryan, wait, you have to carry my treat bag," said Sharpay.

Ryan came back, took a treat bag and opened the door for Sharpay, gave her the treat bag, went inside the car and drove off.

"Ryan wait, I'm sorry," said Gabriella.

"It's Ok, Gabriella, I know he know you didn't mean it, although, you are right he is weird," said Troy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading**

Ryan was in his room sitting on his bed. He took out the diamond necklace he wanted to give her for her birthday; he threw it on the ground._ How could she say that? After all I've done for her._

**Not long, but very important! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!  
**

Ryan passed by Gabriella. "Look Ryan, I just want to talk," Gabriella said gripping his shoulder. Ryan just ignored.

……………

Gabriella wanted to ask Troy a favor. "Gabby, I can't talk right now, coach will kill me."

"Ok, may I see your phone please?"

"What for?"

"I just want to get some pictures and stuff."

"Help yourself," said Troy giving her the phone, "give it to me after practice Ok, bye."

"Bye," said Gabriella going to the names. She found Ryan and copied the number onto her phone. She called him.

Ryan: Hello, who is this?

Gabriella: Me, Gabriella.

Ryan: How did you get my number??

Gabriella: Not important…

Ryan hung up.

……………

Gabriella went to his house. Sharpay was on the couch watching TV while Ryan gave her a manicure. "Mrs. Evans, may I please talk to Ryan," said Gabriella to Ryan's mom.

"Ryan, someone's here to see you," said Mrs. Evans.

"I'm not answering."

"Come on, she came all the way here just to see you."

"Mom, please no."

"But she's pretty."

"Just go!" said Sharpay angrily.

Ryan stood up and went to the door. "What!?"

"Ryan, please understand, I didn't mean to hurt you," said Gabriella.

"That was the first insult I've ever gotten, I'm always trying to help people and stuff, so that really hurt me, and no matter what you say or do, it will still be hurtful, now bye."

"Please Ryan!"

"I know you don't like me, no one does, because I'm weird, I never really liked any girl until you came along…," Ryan couldn't believe what he said. He shut the door in her face.

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

At school, Ryan was wrote a note to Gabriella, passed it to her. 'Nothing I have said is true!' she read to herself. She threw the note away and went to her locker, with a sad face.

"Hey Gabriella," said Troy.

"Hey," she said.

"Gabriella, you've been acting weird after you insulted Ryan what's the big deal."

"Ryan's never been insulted and I've never insulted, and out of all the people in the world, I had to insult the one who made me a surprise party and has a sister that commands him to do everything. He's very nice and I insulted him, I'm just sad that I've hurt him."

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'll talk to him for you, Ok."

"No thanks."

"Well, I was going to tell you that the musical's is coming in a week."

"That's great!"

"I know, see ya!"

"See ya."

Ryan overheard them talking, and just when he was starting to hate her, he liked her all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost New Year. School was out. Gabriella and Troy were at the party. They bumped into Ryan and Sharpay.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Gabriella.

"I should ask you the same thing," said Sharpay.

"Do you come here every year?" asked Troy.

"Yes," said Sharpay.

"You weren't here last here, were you?" asked Gabriella.

"How did you know we weren't, you were here last year weren't you?" asked Sharpay.

"Yes," said Troy.

"Cool," said Gabriella.

Ryan walked away from them.

"Ryan, come here," said Sharpay.

"What do you want?" asked Ryan.

"You only walk away from me when you're hiding something," said Sharpay.

"I am not," said Ryan, worried she will order him to tell her.

"We do have twin telepathy and you are hiding something, now spill," commanded Sharpay angrily.

"I… I…"

"Ryan, listen to me, you don't have to tell her, you are not her servant, you're better than that. Listen to me when I tell you do not tell her," said Gabriella.

"Wait a sec, you know the secret don't you?" asked Sharpay.

"No," said Gabriella worried.

Just then an announcement came on. 'Its time to find our next two couples.' The light shone on Gabriella, and then on Ryan. 'Come on up'.

"No, no, I don't want to…" said Ryan as he was pushed on stage.

"Just get up there and then you will explain," said his sister.

Ryan wished he could die right now. He didn't want to sing with Gabriella or tell Sharpay his secret, liking Gabriella, hating her and then liking her all over again. But the next thing he knew he should do is get up on the stage and sing. Gabriella didn't say anything while people were pushing her onstage, as if she wanted to sing with him.

Ryan looked at the TV above him, lyrics appeared and music played. He sung them:

I'm looking straight at you

And I see

I see something more like two

And I feel

I feel weird inside

Like something has taken over

Gabriella loved the sound of his voice and started singing:

He's looking straight at me

He's a very charming glee

He makes me feel like hes the one I need

Ryan looked at her. If she was saying that for real he would have run away. He started singing:

But she's got someone to hold

Yes she's got someone to love

She's got the world

The one she wants and everything above

Gabriella looked at him, she wanted to hug him, but she continued:

He's the one I want to be with

Yes the one I want to see

The one I feel

That I have seen the light

They both stared at each other and continued to sing to together:

If only

In had a chance

Not lonely

One quick glance

I want to

Feel the kiss

To hunt you

Plus the bliss

They continued singing together. (Sorry, I'm not a song writer, this wasn't very good.)

At the end of the song, everyone was cheering, people were going crazy. Even Sharpay started clapping and smiling at them. Ryan leant over to Gabriella and without thinking kissed her on her cheeks. Right after that everyone was silent. Ryan was embarrassed, He ran outside the party, while everyone was shouting 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 the fireworks turned on, he disappeared into the streets.


	6. Chapter 6

Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella were all in the car, and actually Sharpay was driving. Sharpay was actually crying and so was Gabriella, but she tried to hide it from Troy. Troy was looking on the left and Gabriella from the right. They looked until 5:00 in the morning.

Sharpay's mother called.

Mrs. Evans: Shar, where are you and why is Ryan not answering.

Sharpay: Mom, I'll call you back later, I'm busy

She hung up.

They looked until finally they found him lying on the ground in a corner of a building.

"There he is," said Gabriella pointing at him and jumped out of the moving car and went to check his heart beat. "Thank goodness he's alive."

"Ryan!" said Sharpay crying. She parked the car and quickly ran to him and hugged him. Ryan woke up. He saw Sharpay and Gabriella. He said nothing.

"Hey Ryan, are you Ok," asked Troy running to him. Ryan nodded. Sharpay let go of him.

"I promise I will never order you to do anything ever again," said Sharpay.

Ryan smiled. "Thank you," he finally spoke. He coughed. Gabriella felt his fore head.

"He has a cold, get him inside the car," Gabriella said, staring at him. Ryan tried to stand up. He couldn't because his legs were sore from all the running. Gabriella put his arm around her shoulder, Troy from the other side and almost carried him to the car. Sharpay opened the door for him and went inside the car and started the car.

"Gabriella, stay in the backseat with Ryan, let him lay down, I'll sit in the front seat," Gabriella went inside, Troy gave her Ryan. She let him lay his head on her lap and started stroking his hair.

"I wanna rest, do you mind going home tomorrow Gabriella and Troy, can I park here and rest please," said Sharpay.

They both nodded. Troy and Sharpay pulled down their seats and slept in less than a minute. Gabriella and Ryan were the only people awake, Ryan's head was on Gabriella's lap and all they could do was stare at each other.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," said Ryan.

"It's Ok," she said, and kissed his cheek. He smiled and blushed.

* * *

Thank you readers! I don't know if i should stop it there or continue, what do you think? Please give me your opinion. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**It was the first day back from the Holidays. Ryan and Gabriella walked past eachother.**

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Gabriella."

Chad was watching from nearby. He came running to Troy. "Dude, there is seriously something up with these two, they were saying hey and romantic stuff, I mean, before the holiday they weren't talking to eachother."

"Chad, come on,just because they said hey, doesn't mean they're together," Trot went away.

"That's what you think, but I will prove that they are."

**REVIEW, please!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella and Ryan were talking to eachother after school. Chad came in between them. "Hey, can I talk to you two over there." 

"Why?"

"Just get in there," he pushed them into the school's storage room.

"What's up," asked Gabriella.

"Ummm, well, can i see your bags?" he asked.

"Well here, why?" Ryan asked giving him his bag. Gabriella did too.

Chad threw them outside. He pushed Ryan over Gabriella and they both fell down. Chad ran and locked the door just before Ryan could stop him.

"Gabriella, you should know better than to not tell Troy you're with Ryan," he said from the door.\

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**ENJOY!**

"OH MY GOSH! SO CHAD LOCKED US UP IN HERE THINKING WE'RE TOGETHER AFTER SCHOOL AND NOBODY'S OUTSIDE!" said Gabriella screaming her head off.

"That's pretty much it," said Ryan sitting down in the corner just as mad as she was was.

"Do you have a cellphone," asked Gabriella.

"No mine's in my bag."

"So is mine."

"Didn't our parents realize we were missing?"

"Chad must of text messaged our parents from our mobiles telling them we're going somewhere or something."

"How does he expect us to live in here?"

The room was big, with tables and books, it was like a storage for the school.

"I don't know," said Gabriella, "just look for something that might help us."

So they looked.

"I found a lunchbox," said Ryan holding one out.

"YES, gimmee I'm starving."

"I get half the food though."

"Ok, just open it up."

He opened it, the was a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, a bag of chips, a cookie, an apple and a coke.

"Look, 'Chad Danforth', this must be his secret eating place or something."

"I don't care if it's his or Troy's, I'm eating."

They cut everything in half until they got to the coke.

"Ok, how will we cut this in half?"

"Ummmmmmm, well, can't you men drink without your lips touching the can."

"I can't."

"Find a cup somewhere and drink from it."

"Come on, I'm as thirsty as a camel here."

Gabriella started drinking from it.

"Hey!"

"I told you go find a cup."

"Why me?"

"Cuz you're a boy."

Ryan couldn't help himself, he snatched the coke and started drinking.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't help it, by the time i find a cup, you'd be done drinking it."

"Fine, there's nothing i could do to reverse what you've done, I'll just pretend that never happened."

"Please do."

"Hey what's that in your pocket." asked Gabriella pointing to box inside his pocket.

"Nothing," he said backing away.

"Oh really, gimmee," she reached out to grab it.

"it's nothing really."

"Just show it to me."

"It's a little private."

"I understand," She stopped.

A few minutes after, she snatched the box from his pocket.

"Hey give me that," he said running after her.

She read the name tag on the box. "To Gabriella, From Ryan. Dear Gabriella, you make me wish i were a better person, happy birthday. Yours truly, Ryan."

Ryan stopped chasing her. Gabriella kept staring at the tag, she looked at him and opened the box, she saw a diamond neckalace. "Ryan, that's so sweet," she started walking towards him with her eyes in direct contact with his. Ryan stepped back, trying to escape her, still staring at her. He reached the wall. He wanted to run away from her but couldn't take his eyes off of her. She went face to face with him and just before her lips can touch his, Chad opened the door and with him was Troy.

"I told you!!!!!" Chad said pointing at them.

**Review**!


	10. Chapter 10

**A little too much romance? So sorry, anyway enjoy!**

"Look Troy, I can explain..."

"What is there to explain, you were about to kiss him!!!!"

"Only because..."

"Because he's better than me?" asked Troy.

"No, I mean, he's sweet and kind, but we're not together."

"Oh, really, so what was that, something a friend would do to a friend."

"Troy, I didn't kiss him."

"But you were about to!"

"Who said, maybe i wasn't."

"So what was that, a hug?"

"No!"

"Sorry Gabriella, but I'm leaving you."

Gabriella started crying. Ryan couldn't watch her and do nothing. So he went in between both of them and said, "Listen. Troy, I am not with Gabriella and never will be. If you want Gabriella to be single by dumping her, that's just fine with me. I'm single and always will be," he wanted to get away from the room but Chad stopped him.

"Should I let him go, Troy?"

Troy ignored him,he looked at Ryan. "So you're not with him?"

"No, if you'd given me a lovely note and a diamond neckalace I would have done much more to you," she said showing him the neckalace.

Troy read the tag and looked at Ryan, he smiled and hugged Gabriella, "It's Ok, I understand."

"Hey what did it say," asked Chad.

"Ask Ryan."

Ryan broke away from Chad and went away. Gabriella and Troy went out together and Chad followed them still confused.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan and Gabriella were both at school, again, not speaking to eachother. It would be too embarassing since Chad spread the ruumor they were about to kiss. 

The bell rung. The class went into Mrs. Darbus's classroom.

"Class, may I have your attention please," she called, "auditions for the musical will be today at lunch. I wish you will all come and support your friends, also there were some unnecessary rumors spreading, so please, no gossip. Also, no cell phones!"

The bell rung. They all went to there next class.

"Ryan, I just heard the rumor, why did she..." asked Sharpay.

"Please don't mention it," he said walking away.

"You only walk away when your hiding something, what is it?"

"You promised you won't force me to do anything ever again, remember?"

"Come on, please tell me."

"I'll tell you later."

It was lunch. Ryan and Sharpay sung. Gabriella and Troy sung.

"Both of you guys did marvelous. There will be a callback on Friday. Prepare. Ryan and Gabriella, may I talk to you alone. Troy and Sharpay, you may leave."

They left. Mrs. Darbus started speaking, "From what I've heard you guys are a couple, why didn't you audition as a couple together?"

"No, we're not even close to a couple," said Ryan.

"Oh, but..."

"That rumor is not what it sounds like," interrupted Gabriella.

"Well, may I atleast hear you to sing together with no coreagroghy?"

"No!" they both shouted.

Mrs. Darbus was mad. "Either you to sing together or you'll fail drama!"

They looked at eachother, went on the stage. Kelsi started playing the piano.

**REVIEW!! If i don't get as many reviews as I want, I won't finish it!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't get many reviews, but, i really wanted to finish it!!!**

They looked at eachother. They started siniging. This time Ryan's voice sounded so soothing to Gabriella's ears. She started singing. It was like the voices were a perfect match. Kelsi was so impressed she made a mistake and played the wrong note. Mrs. Darbus was clapping her hands all the way through after they finished. Ryan walked away from the stage crying inside. _Why in the world is faith putting us together_, he thought. Who knew all this could happen just by one insult.

"Marvelous!! This was excellent. That's it! You two will be performing together in the musical. No callbacks! Tell Troy and Sharpay. You two get the lead partds," said Mrs. Darbus.

"NO!!!!" they both shouted.

"May I have the reason why not!"

"Troy'll get mad and dump me," said Gabriella.

"Sharpay'll get mad!" said Ryan.

"I am very sorry, but my mind is made up," Mrs. Darbus went away.

"How will i tell Troy."

"How will i tell Sharpay.

Kelsi fell down and dropped her papers. Ryan and Gabriella went to help pick them up. "Thank you," said Kelsi.

"You're welcome," they both said, still frustrated.

"You guys sounded great together, I mean if Troy cares about you, he'll let you do it," said Kelsi.

"Do what and with who," she said with huge suspicious eyes.

"The musical with Ryan," said Kelsi.

"Oh," she said embarrased.

"Troy does care about me, he just, doesn't understand."

"Understand what," asked Ryan.

"Something," she said.

"Which is..."

"Forget it."

"Listen Gabriella, if Troy dumps you, he isn't worth it," said Kelsi.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now," said Gabriella.

"Hey, she's no the only one with a problem here, how will i tell Sharpay???" asked Ryan.

"OK, she promised you she wouldn't command you again, what else can she do?" asked Gabriella.

"So, everything's alright, cool, I have to go now, bye," said Kelsi.

Now Ryan and Gabriella are in the room together. They didn't know what to do. They just stared at eachother's eyes.

**I hoope you liked. _REVIEW_ or I won't submit the next chapter which is all ready to be submitted!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ENJOY!!!! You know i didn't get many reviews, but i'm dying to finish it. So next time. I need atleast 20 reviews.**

Gabriella started walking away crying. Ryan again couldn't stand it. He pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair consoling her. "Just like Kelsi said, he's not worth it if he didn't believe you," he said trying his hardest to comfort her.

Gabriella went to tell Troy. Ryan was listening from nearby.

"Hey Gabs, how did it go with Mrs. Darbus?" asdked Troy.

"She said there are no callbacks."

"Really, who's the lead?"

Gabriella gulped, "me and Ryan."

Troy dropped his books. "What?! Did you guys audition together or something," he shouted.

"Troy, Mrs. Darbus commanded us to sing together or we fail Drama. She listend to us and thought we were a perfect match.I didn't ask for it, she forced us to."

"Oh really so a grade is more important than us?"

"I'm not with Ryan!!!"

"Well too bad you're with no one now," Troy went away. Gabriella collapsed to the floor crying.

Ryan went to her and helped her up.

* * *

_**READ THIS PLEASE: important 2 story**_  
SHORT, but please review. I don't care if it's a bad review, I want everyone that read this to review!!!!! It's simple. Click GO righ there under here. No viruses it won't hurt your computer. I accept anonynomous reviews. So please review!!!! I need 20 to finish this story, What would you lose?. I know how many hits i got and i want to see a review for every hit!!!! Thank you!!


	14. Chapter 14

**HI GUYS!!!! These people who were waiting for the next chapter and didn't review, your fault!!! I was waiting for twenty reviews... I only got 17. i admit i'm a bit picky, but i want more reviews!!!!! ANYWAY, ENJOY:) (Read my other story too!! Hate is love)**

"I'm so sorry Gabriella, seriously," said Ryan, staring at her wet brown eyes.

"It's not your fault," she said, trying not to catch his eye, "I have to go," she sniffed.

"Need a ride home?"

"No thank you." she went away.

Next, Ryan had to go tell Sharpay about the him and Gabriella doing the musical together. He was shivering, biting his pencil.

"Ummm, Sharpay," said Ryan.

"Oh hi Ryan, what did Mrs. Darbus say?" she looked at him with anxious eyes.

"About the callbacks."

"What about them."

"Canceled."

"What, who won!"

"Gabriella and... well... me."

"I knew something is going on between you two!"

"Mrs. Darbus forced us! I didn't want to."

"Yeah right Ryan, very funny. I hate you..." she shut her locker and ran away in tears. Ryan also felt a tear coming down his cheeks. Sharpay quit ordering him around and this is how he repayed her.

**The next 5 chapters are ready to go!!!! Review!!!! If i get ten reviews in one day, i'll submit all of them at once. Reccomend it to your friends. Thankyou:) **

**i get reviews telling me to lengthen the chapters... i try, but i like to supense you guyS!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ryan was walking down his street, thninking about life. He. He wanted to quit the musixcal and fail Drama... although he get low marks on every subject and Drama raised his grade point average , so if he fails Drama, he'll fail the whole year. He thought and thought and decided to fail the year, just for his sister to be happy.

"Ryan?," he was too busy thinking he didn't notice Gabriella walking there too.

"I run into you again," he said sadly.

"Sorry.." she said sitting down on the bench.  
"Listen, gabriella, i have to talk to you about something"

"I'm all ears, oh and sit down"  
He sat down . "you know that musical... well, it's not that i don't like you, it's just... well... i decided to fail Drama and the whole year with it"

"Soo... you don't want to the musical"

"WHen Sharpay heard the news, she started to cry"

"Ryan so your going to fail the year"

"Not unless a miracle comes and makes me smart enough to pass." there was a pause for a moment.

"I was looking forward to kissing you in the musical." Ryan looked at her with a confused look on his face. He smiled.

"Gabriella... Truthfully... who do like more. Me or Troy? I really wouldn't be surprised if it was Troy"

SHe thought. "You" Ryan was silent again. "Ryan, I you need a study buddy, just call me ok"

"Thanks." he tried his hardest not to catch her eye. But she couldn't resist. SHe grabbed his collar, his hat fell off and kissed his lips... His eyes widened and they broke apart...


	16. Chapter 16

Hi...

please guys, i need ideas... should i keep it ryella or turn it to troyella... troypay??? I need ideas!!! thanks...


	17. Chapter 17

Results: 

Ryella:3

Troyella:1

Ryella&Troypay:2

Troyella&Ryella:1

Troypay:1

Thats it... i think i will do ryella with some troypay... sorry troyella people... anyway... if you have another idea... gimme!! i'm still taking in votes... after three days i'l make my finakl decision...


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry 4 the 5-month delay... you must have thought i was dead! anyway, its -----, you'll know soon enough! also people who are reading Hate is Love I will get to that, poeple who aren't: read it... i need feedback Anyway hers the story:**

Ryan sat on that bench for hours thinking about what just happened. Was he happy, Was he mad, he did not know. He thought for ever. He didn't even notice that he stayed 4 hours thinking. He knew that Sharpay would hate him.

Then, he saw Sharpay driving. She parked and shut the door, madly walking towards him. "YOU'RE LATE FOR DINNER!" she said madly, "mom made me come here and find you, its not like i wanted to," she pulled him and pushed him to the car. "YOU DRIVE."

Ryan went inside and started the car. Sharpay sat in the back seat.

It was quiet until Ryan saw Sharpay crying.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing," she said wiping her tears.

"Sharpay, why are you mad, I am not doing the musical with Gabriella, not just because of you, but because of me."

"What do you lose."

"I don't like Gabriella."

"Right."

"Seriously."

"No, you love her."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Even if i did, i love you even more, as a sister, I don't want to hurt you." There was a pause. "Sharpay, why won't you let me have a gir- I mean lady friend, when i let you have Zeke, a boy-"

"He is a guy-friend, and I don't care if shes your girlfriend even, i just don't wnat you to do the musical with her."

"Why not, I mean you don't."

"What are you saying?"

"You wanna kiss me?"

"The nusical requires kissing?!"

"You don't know that."

"Oh."

They were home then.

**_REVIEW_ or I'll stay five months no chapter.**

**click on my name, and find the other story and read it.**

**Thanx! Hope u enjoyed.**


	19. Chapter 19

HELLOOOO. I AM SOOO SORRRRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN ALMOST A YEAR!

Ok heres the deall... in that year that i haven't written,,,,, i saw hsm2!!!!! YAY! andi loved it... xept also i hated vanessa anne hudgens. blaahh, i cant believe she did what she didd!! this isn't rated for me to tell u so i won't and plz u do not have to know! and if u know... u know why i hat her so much. so i thought tio myself that ryan doesn't deserve such a person, so i will not be writing ryellas or anything for that matter.

Unless magically many reeiws reveiw this story, i might change my mind..


End file.
